Batman Issue 697
Synopsis "Mind Games" Black Mask is arguing with his Black Mask persona telling it that he betrayed him. Fright comes in and hands him his Black Mask mask saying that he has no choice.Batman explains that the President called off the invasion in Devil Square by the troops thanks to some work done by he and Oracle telling the media Black Mask has set-up traps in Devil’s Square. Batman thanks Oracle and asks what he would do without her. She says he does not want to know. We then see Batman and all of his allies fighting Black Mask’s army. While his allies take on Black Mask’s army Batman goes to where Black Mask is hiding and takes down all of the False Faces that get in his way. He then dives into the river and heads into the tunnels underground while thinking of the bullet he found in his suit can only belong to one man. Dr. Death and Professor Strange are finishing up the procedures for the toxin chambers. Dr. Death says the network has crashed and then the power goes out. Batman suddenly appears and takes out Dr. Death and Strange. Reaper appears and attacks Batman from behind. Batman quickly recovers and takes out Reaper and then uses a batarang coated with the antidote to deprogram Reaper. Reaper cannot believe what is happening to him. Batman tells him that all he was being used as a tool by Black Mask and leaves him saying he shouldn’t kill people but help them. Batman continues down the tunnels using Kitrina’s maps to find the shortcuts. There is a sudden explosion and Batman jumps to the other side of the tunnel where he finds a woman on the floor. When he tries to help her he sees it is Fright who uses her powers on Batman making Batman see double. Black Mask appears and tries to shoot Batman but Batman dodges the gun shots and they hit Fright. Batman dropkicks Black Mask. Black Mask tries to shoot Batman with a machine gun but Batman easily dodges it. The gunfire causes an explosion. Batman is able to get them to safety. Black Mask digs his fingers into Batman’s eyes but it does not affect Batman who punches Black Mask hard enough to knock Black Mask’s mask off. We then see that Black Mask was Dr. Jeremiah Arkham all along. Sometime later Batman looks Dr. Arkham in Arkham Asylum with Commissioner Gordon saying that Dr. Arkham hasn’t said anything since Batman brought him in. Batman asks when his trial is and Gordon says its next week. Batman meets up with Catwoman and she says that she forgives Batman for what happened since it was not all his fault for what happened. Catwoman tells Dick that he will have to trust her especially now. He swings away thinking that while he trust Catwoman enough to help him out he will never fully trust her. As he swings away he then thinks about the lie Catwoman just told him in the corner of his eye. We then see Kitrina appear next to Catwoman in her Catgirl costume. Catgirl asks if she can follow Batman to his hideout. Catwoman says no and that tonight starts her first leasson. Appearances "Mind Games" Individuals *Batman *Robin *Oracle *James Gordon *Catwoman *Jeremiah Arkham **False Facers **Fright **Hugo Strange **The Reaper *Mario Falcone *Kitrina Falcone *Doctor Death *Huntress *Alfred Pennyworth *The Penguin **Lark *Stephanie Brown *Alyce Sinner *Man-Bat *Kate Spencer *Ragman *Red Robin *Wildcat Locations *Gotham City **Batcave *Washington D.C **White House Items *Batarang Vehicles *Batmobile Category:Batman (Volume 1) Issues Category:Batman: Life After Death Issues